


Military Strength of Various Entities in the ASOIAF Universe

by sabhnc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: General Universe Information, information, miscellaneous, semi-canonical, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabhnc/pseuds/sabhnc
Summary: Includes strength by house for regions of Westeros, several stabs at Free Company and Free Folk numbers, and a lot of guesswork. Houses without specified locations were (as often as possible) given a minor place as theirs or assigned to a fixed-location nearby overlord. Nearly every location is based on the Interactive Game of Thrones Map at quartermaster.info. Numbers, wherever possible, were taken from A Wiki of Ice and Fire and books by George R. R. Martin. Where not, I used land mass, common sense, and mostly guesswork.Hope this proves useful!





	Military Strength of Various Entities in the ASOIAF Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Update 22/7/2019: Fixed the Riverlands House Frey problem. Currently working on pre-Robert's Rebellion numbers  
> Update 23/7/2019: Added the minor houses without specified holdfasts

**Westeros:**

**Beyond the Wall: Varies**

  * Pre-Others: 124,820 giants, mammoths, raiders, and warriors
    * Cave Dwellers: 15,500 warriors in various clans
    * Giants: ~1600 mammoths and giants
      * ~1100 giants in various tribes
      * ~500 mammoths
    * Hornfoots: 3900 warriors
    * Ice-river Clans: 4300 warriors in various clans
    * Men of the Frozen Shore: 8700 warriors in various clans
    * Men of Storrold’s Point: 2200 warriors in various clans
    * Nightrunners: 3800 warriors
    * Thenns: 34,000 warriors
    * Various Village Dwelling Free Folk: 28,500 warriors
    * Various Free Folk: 22,320 raiders and warriors
      * Alfyn Crowkiller: 870 brutal raiders
      * Harma the Dogshead: 1800 raiders
      * Mance Rayder: 1300 warriors
      * Mother Mole: 1150 warriors
      * Rattleshirt: 1500 raiders
      * Tormund Giantsbane: 2200 raiders and warriors
      * Various Other Leaders: 13,500 raiders and warriors
  * During the Others Crisis: 13,960 raiders and warriors, plus the untrained
    * Mance Rayder: 13,960 raiders and warriors, plus the untrained
      * Cave Dwellers: 750 warriors
      * Giants: ~390 giants and mammoths
        * ~280 giants
        * ~110 mammoths
      * Hornfoots: 550 warriors
      * Ice-river Clans: 510 warriors
      * Men of the Frozen Shore: 1100 warriors
      * Men of Storrold’s Point: 580 warriors
      * Nightrunners: 730 warriors
      * Thenns: 2100 warriors
      * Various Village-Dwelling Free Folk: 2200 warriors
      * Alfyn Crowkiller: 480 brutal raiders
      * Harma the Dogshead: 1100 raiders
      * Mother Mole: 370 warriors
      * Rattleshirt: 950 raiders
      * Tormund Giantsbane: 850 raiders and warriors
      * Various Other Groups and Leaders: 1300 raiders and warriors



**Clansmen of the Mountains of the Moon: 5980 raiders**

  * Black Ears: 720 raiders
  * Burned Men: 410 fearsome raiders
  * Howlers: 310 raiders
  * Milk Snakes: 540 raiders
  * Moon Brothers: 570 raiders
  * Painted Dogs: 380 raiders
  * Redsmiths: 270 raiders
  * Sons of the Mist: 380 raiders
  * Sons of the Tree: 390 raiders
  * Stone Crows: 430 raiders
  * Remaining Clans: 1600 raiders



**Crownlands: ~15,000 men at full muster, plus 5000 Gold Cloaks**

  * King on the Iron Throne: 20,012 men (2917 knights) and 245 ships. Roughly one in five soldiers are knights or mounted.
    * Gold Cloaks: ~5000 city watchmen
    * The Kingsguard: 7 deadly knights
    * House Buckwell of the Antlers: 
      * 270 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Chelsted:
        * 35 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
      * House Cressy:
        * 30 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
      * House Edgerton:
        * 25 knights
        * 80 men-at-arms
    * House Bywater of the Wendwater:
      * 40 knights
      * 380 men-at-arms
    * Houses of Crackclaw Point: 1815 men (335 knights) and 20 ships
      * House Boggs
        * 40 knights
        * 120 men-at-arms
      * House Brune of the Dyre Den:
        * 100 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
        * House Pyne:
          * 10 knights
          * 50 men-at-arms
      * House Brune of Brunehallow:
        * 60 knights
        * 260 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
      * House Crabb of the Whispers:
        * 100 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
        * House Hardy:
          * 25 knights
          * 100 men-at-arms
    * House of Dragonstone: 3100 men (255 knights) and 170 ships
      * 45 knights
      * 765 men-at-arms
      * 60 ships
      * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point
        * 65 knights
        * 550 men-at-arms
        * 20 ships
      * House Celtigar of Claw Isle:
        * Lord Adrian Celtigar, Lord of Claw Isle, a good and experienced naval commander
        * 15 knights
        * 280 men-at-arms
        * 35 ships
      * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound: 530 men (80 knights) and 15 ships
        * 70 knights
        * 340 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
        * House Rambfort
          * 10 knights
          * 110 men-at-arms
          * 10 ships
      * House Velaryon of Driftmark:
        * Lord Monford Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, an excellent and experienced naval commander
        * Aurane Waters, bastard brother of Lord Monford. a good and experienced naval commander
        * 50 knights
        * 800 men-at-arms
        * 40 ships
    * House Hayford of Hayford: 1200 men (350 knights)
      * 150 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Hogg of Sow’s Horn:
        * 140 knights
        * 220 men-at-arms
      * House Blount:
        * 30 knights
        * 80 men-at-arms
      * House Follard:
        * 30 knights
        * 90 men-at-arms
    * House Massey of Stonedance:
      * 350 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Byrch:
        * 80 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
      * House Gaunt:
        * 50 knights
        * 200 men-at-arms
    * House Pyle of Oldstone Bridge:
      * 85 knights
      * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Rosby of Rosby:
      * 100 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Farring:
        * 25 knights
        * 80 men-at-arms
      * House Longwaters:
        * 25 knights
        * 120 men-at-arms
      * House Mallery:
        * 30 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
    * House Rykker of Duskendale:
      * 430 knights
      * 900 men-at-arms
      * 15 ships
      * House Chyttering:
        * 20 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
      * House Langward:
        * 20 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
      * House Manning:
        * 20 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
      * House Rollingford:
        * 20 knights
        * 100 men-at-arms
    * House Staunton of Rook’s Rest:
      * 100 knights
      * 500 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
      * House Thorne:
        * 20 knights
        * 50 men-at-arms
    * House Stokeworth of Stokeworth: 
      * 80 knights 
      * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Cargyll:
        * 40 knights
        * 120 men-at-arms
      * House Harte:
        * 20 knights
        * 80 men-at-arms
    * House Wendwater of the Wendwater:
      * 55 knights
      * 300 men-at-arms



 

**Dorne: 50,000 soldiers**

  * House Martell of Sunspear: 49,600 soldiers (13,100 cavalry) slightly more than one in four soldiers are mounted.
    * Prince Oberyn Martell, brother of the Prince of Dorne, a good commander and great fighter but excessively hot-headed
    * Obara Sand, daughter of Oberyn, a good fighter
    * 2100 cavalry
    * 4500 foot
    * House Allyrion of Godsgrace:
      * 850 cavalry
      * 2100 foot
    * House Blackmont of Blackmont:
      * 850 cavalry
      * 3450 foot
    * House Dalt of Lemonwood:
      * 430 cavalry
      * 850 foot
    * House Dayne of Starfall:
      * 1500 cavalry
      * 3800 foot
      * House Dayne of High Hermitage:
        * Ser Gerold Dayne, Knight of High Hermitage, the Darkstar, a good fighter but a cold man
        * 70 cavalry
        * 350 foot
    * House Fowler of Skyreach:
      * 1000 cavalry
      * 3400 foot
      * House Wells:
        * 100 cavalry
        * 400 foot
    * House Gargalen of Salt Shore:
      * 850 cavalry
      * 2100 foot
    * House Jordayne of the Tor:
      * 650 cavalry
      * 1450 foot
    * House Manwoody of Kingsgrave:
      * 550 cavalry
      * 2300 foot
    * House Qorgyle of Sandstone:
      * 1100 cavalry
      * 2400 foot
    * House Santagar of Spottswood:
      * 210 cavalry
      * 900 foot
    * House Toland of Ghost Hill:
      * 650 cavalry
      * 2100 foot
    * House Uller of the Hellholt:
      * 1550 cavalry
      * 1450 foot
    * House Vaith of the Red Dunes:
      * 350 cavalry
      * 1500 foot
      * House Ladybright
        * 50 cavalry
        * 300 foot
    * House Wyl of the Bone Way:
      * 200 cavalry
      * 2100 foot
    * House Yronwood of Yronwood:
      * 1800 cavalry
      * 4100 foot
      * House Drinkwater:
        * 110 cavalry
        * 500 foot



**Iron Islands: ~20,000 warriors and 1710 ships**

  * House Greyjoy of Pyke: 1710 ships and 21,660 reavers
    * Asha Greyjoy, heir of Pyke, a good but inexperienced commander
    * Victarion Greyjoy, uncle of Asha, commander of the Iron Fleet, a good and experienced but straightforward commander
    * 175 ships
    * 2050 reavers
    * House Blacktyde of Blacktyde:
      * 30 ships
      * 350 reavers
    * House Botley of Lordsport:
      * 100 ships
      * 1170 reavers
    * House Codd:
      * 25 ships
      * 290 reavers
    * House Drumm of Old Wyk:
      * 80 ships
      * 925 reavers
    * House Farwynd of Sealskin Point:
      * 40 ships
      * 470 reavers
    * House Farwynd of the Lonely Light:
      * 40 ships
      * 470 reavers
    * House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn: 245 ships and 2740 reavers
      * 100 ships
      * 1170 reavers
      * House Goodbrother of Corpse Lake:
        * 25 ships
        * 290 reavers
      * House Goodbrother of Crow Spike Keep:
        * 25 ships
        * 290 reavers
      * House Goodbrother of Downdelving:
        * 25 ships
        * 290 reavers
      * House Goobrother of Orkmont:
        * 35 ships
        * 410 reavers
      * House Goodbrother of Shatterstone:
        * 35 ships
        * 410 reavers
    * House Harlaw of Harlaw: 360 ships and 4205 reavers
      * 100 ships
      * 1170 reavers
      * House Harlaw of Grey Garden:
        * 35 ships
        * 410 reavers
        * Ser Harras Harlaw, heir of Lord Rodrik Harlaw the Reader
      * House Harlaw of Harlaw Hall:
        * 25 ships
        * 290 reavers
      * House Harlaw of Harlaw Hill:
        * 25 ships
        * 290 reavers
      * House Harlaw of the Tower of Glimmering:
        * 25 shipsF
        * 290 reavers
      * House Kenning of Harlaw:
        * 30 ships
        * 350 reavers
      * House Myre of Harlaw:
        * 30 ships
        * 350 reavers
      * House Stonetree of Harlaw:
        * 40 ships
        * 470 reavers
      * House Volmark of Volmark:
        * 50 ships
        * 585 reavers
    * House Humble:
      * 20 ships
      * 230 reavers
    * House Ironmaker:
      * 30 ships
      * 350 reavers
    * House Merlyn of Pebbleton:
      * 50 ships
      * 585 reavers
    * House Netley:
      * 25 ships
      * 290 reavers
    * House Orkwood of Orkmont:
      * 35 ships
      * 410 reavers
    * House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe:
      * 40 ships
      * 470 reavers
    * House Sharp:
      * 30 ships
      * 350 reavers
    * House Shepherd:
      * 25 ships
      * 290 reavers
    * House Sparr of Great Wyk:
      * 30 ships
      * 350 reavers
    * House Stonehouse of Old Wyk:
      * 50 ships
      * 585 reavers
    * House Sunderly of Saltcliffe:
      * 100 ships
      * 1170 reavers
    * House Tawney of Orkmont:
      * 65 ships
      * 760 reavers
    * House Weaver:
      * 25 ships
      * 290 reavers
    * House Wynch of Iron Holt:
      * 100 ships
      * 1170 reavers



**Night’s Watch: Less than 1000 men**

  * ~900 swordsmen of varying skill
    * Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, an old but able warrior and good commander



**North:  ~45000 soldiers**

  * House Stark of Winterfell: 45,500 men (7850 riders), roughly 17% are mounted
    * 900 riders
    * 3600 warriors
      * House Cassel
        * 50 riders
        * 200 warriors
      * House Waterman:
        * 100 riders
        * 400 warriors
    * Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, an experienced commander, but refuses “dishonorable” strategies. A good fighter.
    * Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, heir of Winterfell, a good fighter and young but instinctively brilliant commander
      * Grey Wind, his direwolf
    * House Bolton of the Dreadfort:
      * Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, a brutal and wiley commander and a decent fighter
      * 700 riders
      * 2100 warriors
      * House Ashwood:
        * 200 riders
        * 500 warriors
      * House Long:
        * 100 riders
        * 400 warriors
    * House Burley of the Mountains:
      * 800 warriors
    * House Cerwyn of Cerwyn Castle: 1500 men (300 riders)
      * 250 riders
      * 1000 warriors
      * House Condon:
        * 50 riders
        * 200 warriors
    * House Crowl of Deepdown of Skagos:
      * 50 riders
      * 800 warriors
    * House Dustin of Barrowton:
      * 500 riders
      * 1600 warriors
      * House Lightfoot:
        * 150 riders
        * 400 warriors
      * House Marsh:
        * 150 riders
        * 500 warriors
    * House Flint of Flint’s Finger:
      * 150 riders
      * 500 warriors
      * 20 ships
    * House Flint of the Mountains:
      * 850 warriors
    * House Flint of Widow’s Watch:
      * 150 riders
      * 650 warriors
      * 30 ships
    * House Glover of Deepwood Motte: 3000 men (500 riders)
      * 400 riders
      * 1800 warriors
      * House Bole of the Wolfswood:
        * 50 riders
        * 400 warriors
      * House Branch of the Wolfswood:
        * 50 riders
        * 400 warriors
      * House Forrester of the Wolfswood:
        * 50 riders
        * 400 warriors
      * House Woods of the Wolfswood:
        * 50 riders
        * 400 warriors
    * House Harclay of the Mountains
      * 800 warriors
    * House Hornwood of Hornwood:
      * 400 riders
      * 1600 warriors
      * House Ironsmith:
        * 100 riders
        * 400 warriors
    * House Karstark of Karhold:
      * 400 riders
      * 2000 warriors
      * House Holt:
        * 100 riders
        * 500 warriors 
    * House Knott of the Mountains:
      * 800 warriors
    * House Lake of Long Lake:
      * 100 riders
      * 500 warriors
    * House Liddle of the Mountains:
      * 800 warriors
    * House Locke of Oldcastle:
      * 150 riders
      * 600 warriors
    * House Magnar of Kingshouse of Skagos:
      * 50 riders
      * 700 warriors
    * House Manderly of White Harbor: 3000 men (700 riders)
      * 500 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * 50 ships
      * House Woolfield of Ramsgate:
        * 50 riders
        * 300 warriors
      * House Mollen:
        * 150 riders
        * 400 warriors
    * House Mormont of Bear Island:
      * Dacey Mormont, the Young She-Bear, heir of Bear Island, a great fighter
      * 200 riders
      * 1500 warriors
      * 30 ships
    * House Norry of the Mountains:
      * 800 warriors
    * House Reed of Greywater Watch, Marshal of the Neck: 2500 crannogmen
      * 700 crannogmen
      * House Blackmyre:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Boggs:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Cray:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Fenn:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Greengood:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Peat:
        * 250 crannogmen
      * House Quagg:
        * 300 crannogmen
    * House Ryswell of the Rills:
      * 1000 riders
      * 2100 warriors
    * House Slate of Blackpool:
      * 100 riders
      * 500 warriors
    * House Stane of Driftwood Hall of Skagos:
      * 100 riders
      * 600 warriors
    * House Stout of Goldgrass:
      * 100 riders
      * 500 warriors
    * House Tallhart of Torrhen’s Square:
      * 200 riders
      * 1500 warriors
    * House Umber of the Last Hearth:
      * Lord Jon Umber, the Greatjon, Lord of Last Hearth, a decent commander and intimidating fighter at seven feet
      * Jon Umber, the Smalljon, heir of Last Hearth, a good fighter at nearly seven feet
      * 300 riders
      * 1400 warriors
    * House Wull of the Mountains:
      * 800 warriors



**Reach: 90,000-100,000 men**

  * House Tyrell of Highgarden: 98,350 men (31,800 knights) and 420 ships, roughly one in three men are mounted.
    * Ser Garlan Tyrell, brother of the heir of Highgarden, a great fighter and decent commander
    * Ser Loras Tyrell, brother of the heir of Highgarden, a good fighter
    * 2600 knights
    * 5000 men-at-arms
      * House Bridges:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Norridge:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Redding:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Appleton of Appleton:
      * 150 knights
      * 310 men-at-arms
    * House Ashford of Ashford:
      * 400 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Norcross:
        * 80 knights
        * 200 men-at-arms
    * House Ball:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Lyberr:
        * 150 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Blackbar of Bandallon:
      * 400 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Middlebury
        * 150 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Caswell of Bitterbridge:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Lowther:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Chester of Greenshield:
      * 150 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Cordwayner of Hammerhall:
      * 350 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
    * House Crane of Red Lake:
      * 800 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * House Bushy:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Oldflowers:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Florent of Brightwater Keep:
      * Ser Axel Florent, brother of the Lord of Brightwater Keep, a good fighter
      * 800 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * House Leygood:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Pommingham:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Footly of Tumbleton:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Fossoway of Cider Hall: 3750 men (1250 knights)
      * 700 knights
      * 1400 men-at-arms
      * House Fossoway of New Barrel:
        * 300 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Orme:
        * 250 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Graceford of Holyhall:
      * 400 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Rhysling:
        * 150 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
    * House Grimm of Greyshield:
      * 135 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Hewett of Oakenshield:
      * 165 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Hightower of Oldtown: 23,300 men (7600 knights) and 80 ships
      * 3600 knights
      * 8200 men-at-arms
      * 40 ships
      * House Beesbury of Honeyholt:
        * 750 knights
        * 1600 men-at-arms
      * House Bulwer of Blackcrown:
        * 650 knights
        * 1450 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Costayne of the Three Towers:
        * 550 knights
        * 1300 men-at-arms
        * 20 ships
      * House Cuy of Sunhouse:
        * 700 knights
        * 1400 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Mullendore of Uplands:
        * 550 knights
        * 1500 men-at-arms
      * House Sloane:
        * 300 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Uffering:
        * 300 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Kidwell of Ivy Hall:
      * 450 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Meadows of Grassy Field:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Inchfield:
        * 250 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Merryweather of Longtable:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Hutchenson:
        * 250 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Oakheart of Old Oak: 6450 men (2150 knights)
      * 1000 knights
      * 2000 men-at-arms
      * House Ambrose:
        * 350 knights
        * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Graves:
        * 300 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Stackhouse:
        * 250 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
      * House Westbrook:
        * 250 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Osgrey of Standfast:
      * 350 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
    * House Peake of Starpike:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Redwyne of the Arbor:
      * 400 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * 180 ships
      * House Hastwyck:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
        * 20 ships
      * House Wythers:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Risley of Risley Glade:
      * 400 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Yelshire:
        * 150 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
    * House Rowan of Goldengrove:
      * 1600 knights
      * 3200 men-at-arms
      * House Cobb:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Cockshaw:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Varner:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Willum:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Roxton of the Ring:
      * 500 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Serry of Southshield:
      * 150 knights
      * 650 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Shermer of Smithyton:
      * 400 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
    * House Tarly of Horn Hill:
      * Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill, considered one of the best commanders and a good fighter. Was the only commander to defeat Robert Baratheon during his rebellion
      * 1000 knights
      * 2800 men-at-arms
      * House Conklyn:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Durwell:
        * 200 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Hunt:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Woodwright:
        * 200 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Vyrwel of Darkdell:
      * 450 knights
      * 900 men-at-arms
    * House Webber of Coldmoat:
      * 400 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Dunn:
        * 150 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms



**Riverlands: ~45,000 men**

  * House Tully of Riverrun: 45,000 men (11,100 knights) and 20 ships; roughly one in four soldiers are mounted
    * Ser Edmure Tully, heir of Riverrun, an incompetant commander and decent fighter who insists on being in charge
    * Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, uncle of Edmure, a good commander and fighter with much experience
    * 800 knights
    * 1800 men-at-arms
      * House Bigglestone:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
      * House Shawney:
        * 200 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall: 3400 (600 knights)
      * 400 knights
      * 2200 men-at-arms
      * House Goodbrook:
        * 200 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Bracken of Stone Hedge:
      * 450 knights
      * 2000 men-at-arms
        * House Blanetree:
          * 250 knights
          * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Butterwell of White Walls:
      * 200 knights
      * 450 men-at-arms
    * House Cox of the Saltpans:
      * 100 knights
      * 450 men-at-arms
    * House Darry of Darry:
      * 350 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Frey of the Crossing: 4000 men (1000 knights)
      * 500 knights
      * 1400 men-at-arms
      * House Charlton:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
      * House Erenford:
        * 100 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
      * House Haigh:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Nayland of Hag’s Mire:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
    * House Hawick of the Saltpans:
      * 100 knights
      * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Lychester of Castle Lychester:
      * 200 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Pemford:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
    * House Mallister of Seagard:
      * Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard, a good commander and able fighter
      * 600 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Chambers:
        * 100 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
      * House Deddings:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
      * House Terrick:
        * 200 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Mooton of Maidenpool:
      * 400 knights
      * 1500 men-at-arms
      * House Paege:
        * 100 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
    * House Piper of Pinkmaiden:
      * 400 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Nutt:
        * 100 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
    * House Roote of Harroway Tower:
      * 100 knights
      * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Ryger of Willow Wood:
      * 300 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Perryn:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Vance of Atranta: 4400 men (1100 knights)
      * Ser Ronald the Bad, heir of Atranta, a good fighter and commander
      * 700 knights
      * 2100 men-at-arms
      * House Heddle:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Keath:
        * 300 knights
        * 800 men-at-arms
    * House Vance of Wayfarer’s Rest: 10,000 men (2800 knights)
      * Ser Karyl Vance, heir of Wayfarer’s rest, a good commander and fighter
      * 1600 knights
      * 4000 men-at-arms
      * House Grell:
        * 300 knights
        * 1100 men-at-arms
      * House Grey:
        * 400 knights
        * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Smallwood of Acorn Hall:
        * 250 knights
        * 900 men-at-arms
      * House Vypren of Wendish Town:
        * 250 knights
        * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Wayn of Tumbler’s Falls: 1600 men (400 knights)
      * 250 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Lolliston:
        * 100 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Whent of Harrenhal:
      * 200 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Wode:
        * 250 knights
        * 650 men-at-arms



**Stormlands: ~35,000 men**

  * House Baratheon of Storm’s End: 34,500 men (8800 knights) roughly one in four are mounted
    * 800 knights
    * 3400 men
    * 15 ships
    * House Buckler of Bronzegate:
      * 200 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Cafferen of Fawnton:
      * 100 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms
    * House Caron of Nightsong:
      * 400 knights
      * 2000 men-at-arms
      * House Cole:
        * 50 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Connington of Griffin’s Roost:
      * 50 knights
      * 250 men-at-arms
    * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven: 2250 men (500 knights)
      * 400 knights
      * 1250 men-at-arms
      * House Tudbury:
        * 100 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Errol of Haystack Hall:
      * 600 knights
      * 2200 men-at-arms
    * House Estermont of Greenstone:
      * 500 knights
      * 1800 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Fell of Felwood:
      * 150 knights
      * 850 men-at-arms
    * House Grandison of Grandview: 1300 men (250 knights)
      * 200 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Bolling:
        * 50 knights
        * 250 men-at-arms
    * House Lonmouth:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Mertyns of Mistwood: 1800 men (400 knights)
      * 250 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
      * House Kellington:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Morrigen of Crow’s Nest: 1900 men (400 knights)
      * 300 knights
      * 1100 men-at-arms
      * House Wagstaff:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Peasebury of Poddingfield: 1300 men (300 knights)
      * 250 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Hasty:
        * 50 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
    * House Penrose of Parchments:
      * 500 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Musgood:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Rogers of Amberly:
      * 150 knights
      * 500 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
    * House Seaworth of Cape Wrath:
      * 50 knights
      * 250 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
    * House Selmy of Harvest Hall:
      * 500 knights
      * 1500 men-at-arms
      * House Wensington:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Staedmon of Broad Arch:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Swann of Stonehelm: 3300 men (700 knights) and 10 ships
      * 500 knights
      * 1800 men-at-arms
      * House Horpe:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
      * House Gower:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships
    * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall:
      * Lady Brienne Tarth, a decent but inexperienced commander and an excellent fighter
      * 500 knights
      * 2400 men-at-arms
      * 40 ships
      * House Herston
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
    * House Trant of Gallowsgrey:
      * 450 knights
      * 2250 men-at-arms
    * House Whitehead of the Weeping Town:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Wylde of Rain House: 2600 men (500 knights)
      * 350 knights
      * 1500 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
      * House Swygert:
        * 50 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
        * 5 ships



**Vale: ~45,000 men**

  * House Arryn of the Eyrie: 44,800 men (9500 knights) roughly one in five is mounted
    * 1000 knights
    * 5000 men-at-arms
    * House Baelish of the Fingers:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Belmore of Strongsong: 4300 men (750 knights)
      * 600 knights
      * 2800 men-at-arms
      * House Breakstone:
        * 150 knights
        * 750 men-at-arms
    * House Corbray of Heart’s Home:
      * Ser Lyn Corbray, brother of Lord Lyonel Corbray, a decent commander and excellent fighter, armed with Valyrian Steel
      * 250 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
    * House Elesham of the Paps:
      * 50 knights
      * 300 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
    * House Grafton of Gulltown: 3600 men (850 knights) and 50 ships
      * 600 knights
      * 2000 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
      * House Arryn of Gulltown:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Shett of Gulltown:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
    * House Hersey of Newkeep:
      * 400 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
    * House Hunter of Longbow Hall:
      * 500 knights
      * 1800 men-at-arms
    * House Lynderly of Snakeswood:
      * 400 knights
      * 1100 men-at-arms
    * House Melcolm of Old Anchor:
      * 400 knights
      * 1500 men-at-arms
      * 30 ships
    * House Pryor of Pebble:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
    * House Redfort of Redfort:
      * 400 knights
      * 1800 men-at-arms
    * House Royce of Runestone: 7000 men (1600 knights) and 50 ships
      * Lord Yohn Royce, Bronze Yohn, Lord of Runestone, an experienced and able commander
      * 800 knights
      * 3200 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn:
        * 350 knights
        * 1100 men-at-arms
        * 20 ships
      * House Shett of Gull Tower:
        * 250 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Woodhull:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Sunderland of the Three Sisters: 1800 men (300 knights) and 50 ships
      * 150 knights
      * 750 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Borrell of Sweetsister:
        * 50 knights
        * 250 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Longthorpe of Longsister:
        * 50 knights
        * 250 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
      * House Torrent of Littlesister:
        * 50 knights
        * 250 men-at-arms
        * 10 ships
    * House Templeton of Ninestars:
      * 450 knights
      * 1500 men-at-arms
    * House Tollett of Grey Glen:
      * 150 knights
      * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Upcliff of Witch Isle:
      * 100 knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
    * Houses of the Vale of Arryn: 3300 men (900 knights)
      * House Donniger:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Egen:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Lipps:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Moore:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Ruthermont:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Wydman:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Waxley of Wickenden:
      * 200 knights
      * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Waynwood of Ironoak: 2700 men (600 knights)
      * 450 knights
      * 1600 men-at-arms
      * House Hardyng
        * 150 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms



**Westerlands: ~50,000 men**

  * House Lannister of Casterly Rock: 49,800 men (9100 knights) roughly one in five are mounted. And 105 ships.
    * Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, a brutally effective commander
    * Ser Kevan Lannister, brother of Tywin, a good commander
    * Ser Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin, a decent commander and excellent fighter
    * Ser Daven Lannister, cousin of Jaime, a great commander and good fighter
    * 2500 knights
    * 6500 men-at-arms
    * 25 ships
    * House Banefort of the Banefort: 3900 men (900 knights)
      * 400 knights
      * 1400 men-at-arms
      * House Hamell:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Peckledon:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Vickary:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Yew:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Brax of Hornvale:
      * 400 knights
      * 1200 men-at-arms
      * House Broom:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Stackspear:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Clegane of Clegane Keep:
      * Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, a brutal man and fighter
      * 100 riders/raiders/knights
      * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Crakehall of Crakehall: 3000 men (1100 knights) and ten ships
      * 600 knights
      * 1400 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
      * House Algood:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Garner:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Myatt:
        * 100 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
      * House Plumm:
        * 100 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Estren of Wyndhall:
      * 200 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
    * House Farman of Faircastle: 2400 men (600 knights) and 40 ships
      * 400 knights
      * 1100 men-at-arms
      * 40 ships
      * House Clifton:
        * 50 knights
        * 250 men-at-arms
      * House Hawthorne:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
    * House Greenfield of Greenfield:
      * 300 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
    * House Kenning of Kayce: 1600 men (400 knights) and 10 ships
      * 250 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * 10 ships
      * House Jast:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Lannister of Lannisport: 4400 men (1000 knights) and 20 ships
      * 500 knights
      * 2000 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Lannett:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
      * House Lanny:
        * 150 knights
        * 450 men-at-arms
      * House Lantell:
        * 200 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Lefford of the Golden Tooth: 4100 men (1000 knights)
      * 500 knights
      * 1400 men-at-arms
      * House Lorch:
        * 200 knights
        * 600 men-at-arms
      * House Falwell:
        * 200 knights
        * 700 men-at-arms
      * House Ruttiger:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Lydden of Deep Den: 3400 men (900 knights)
      * 400 knights
      * 1100 men-at-arms
      * House Bettley:
        * 100 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
      * House Harnell:
        * 150 knights
        * 500 men-at-arms
      * House Moreland:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Payne:
        * 150 knights
        * 350 men-at-arms
    * House Marbrand of Ashemark:
      * Ser Addam Marbrand, heir of Ashemark, a good commander
      * 400 knights
      * 1200 men-at-arms
      * House Kyndall
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Prester of Feastfires:
      * 400 knights
      * 1200 men-at-arms
      * 20 ships
      * House Hetherspoon:
        * 100 knights
        * 300 men-at-arms
    * House Sarsfield of Sarsfield: 1600 men (400 knights)
      * 300 knights
      * 800 men-at-arms
      * House Doggett:
        * 100 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Serrett of Silverhill: 2200 men (500 knights)
      * 300 knights
      * 1100 men-at-arms
      * House Ferren:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
      * House Foote:
        * 150 knights
        * 400 men-at-arms
    * House Spicer of Castamere:
      * 200 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
    * House Turnberry of Pendric Hills:
      * 150 knights
      * 700 men-at-arms
    * House Drox of the Tumblestones:
      * 250 knights
      * 500 men-at-arms
    * House Westerling of the Crag:
      * 300 knights
      * 1000 men-at-arms
    * House Yarwick of Oxcross:
      * 200 knights
      * 600 men-at-arms



 

**Free Companies:**

**Brave Companions: 100 rapists**

  * Vargo Hoat, their commander
  * 15 riders
  * 85 brutal pillagers



**Company of the Cat: A decently trained army of 3000 men (750 riders)**

  * Bloodbeard, their commander
  * 250 archers
  * 750 light cavalry
  * 2000 medium foot



**Company of the Rose: 2750 shock troops (750 riders)**

  * 750 heavy horse
  * 2000 heavy foot



**Free Company: 200 riders**

  * 100 light horse
  * 100 medium horse



**Gallant Men: 250 riders**

  * 250 medium horse



**Golden Company: A well-trained and equipped army of 10,000 soldiers (2500 riders) and 24 elephants**

  * Captain-General Harry Strickland, a decent commander and good organizer
  * 1000 archers
    * Black Balaq, Commander of Archers, a Summer Islander and great commander and archer
    * 50 elite archers with Goldheart bows
  * 1000 light horse
  * 500 knights
  * 500 squires, serving said knights
  * 24 elephants
  * 1000 heavy foot
  * 2500 medium-armored swords
  * 3500 men-at-arms



**Iron Shields: 200 shock troops**

  * 200 heavy foot



**Long Lances: 800 riding shock troops**

  * 800 heavy horse



**Maiden’s Men: 600 criminals**

  * 150 light horse
  * 350 medium foot
  * 100 archers



**Men of Valor: 500 skirmishers and 250 shock troops**

  * 250 heavy foot
  * 500 light foot



**Ragged Standard: 1000 skirmishers (250 riders)**

  * 250 light horse
  * 750 light foot
    * 250 archers



**Second Sons: 500 skirmishers**

  * 500 light foot



**Stormbreakers: 500 shock troops (150 riders)**

  * 150 heavy horse
  * 350 heavy foot



**Stormcrows: 500 cavalry**

  * Daario Naharis, a narcissistic man, decent commander, and good fighter
  * 500 medium horse



**Windblown: An army of 2000 men (500 riders)**

  * 500 light horse
  * 500 heavy foot
  * 1000 light foot
    * 500 archers



**The Wolfpack: 750 skirmishers (250 riders)**

  * 250 light horse
  * 500 archers




End file.
